The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Phygelius, given the name, ‘Lemon Spritzer’. Phygelius is in the family Scrophulariaceae. This plant is a found whole plant mutation of Phygelius×rectus ‘Sunshine’, an unpatented plant. It was found at a nursery in Albany, Oreg. This cultivar was selected for its lovely variegation.
Compared to the parent plant, Phygelius ‘Sunshine’, the new cultivar has yellow leaves that are speckled and blotched with lime and pine green rather than just yellow.
Phygelius ‘Lemon Spritzer’ is uniquely distinguished by its variegated yellow leaves that are speckled and blotched with lime and pine green. It is the only variegated Phygelius on the market known to the inventor.
The new variety has been reproduced only by asexual propagation (cuttings and micropropagation). Each of the progeny exhibits identical characteristics to the original plant. Asexual propagation by cuttings and micropropagation using terminal and lateral shoots as done in Canby, Oreg., shows that the foregoing characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations. The present invention has not been evaluated under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary with variations in environment without a change in the genotype of the plant.